Our Dreams Come True
by Providencelover
Summary: The twins have been offered to audition for a recording contract and a commedy show. will they make the audition? Syd shares some exciting news with the family. I know its been forever since our last story but we're working as fast as we can. NO FLAMES PL


Amy's POV  
  
I kept waking up all night, shivering and sweating, and then running to the bathroom, to you know. When I woke up in the morning, I thought I was dying. Syd came into my room.  
" You've got a fever of 102." She said. She passed me a bucket. "You're staying in bed all day. And here's the puke bucket, if you need to, well you know."  
" Syd, I got the auditions today." I whispered. My voice was really hoarse. Ashley came running into the room.  
" Syd can she go to the auditions?" Ashley asked.  
" No, she can't. She has a fever of 102, and she's really sick." Syd said. "I'm going to take off of work today, so if you get worse, we can take you to the hospital."  
" No." I whined.  
" Yes, no if ands or buts." Syd said. Ashley laughed.   
" You sound like Mom."  
" Oh jeez, I am getting motherly like." Syd said. She sat down on Ashley's bed. "I never thought of that, I'm a Mom."  
" Oh well, get use to it." I said through shivers.  
" Sorry girls, it's hard to grasp. To be dating, and just one day you get two teenage girls that you didn't raise, and your their Mother. It's hard."  
" I know." Ashley said. "But you're doing an great job."  
' Except for when you grounded me for all those weeks for drinking, thanks."   
" Amy." Syd laughed. She turned to Ashley. "You're going to be late Kiddo."  
" Oh yeah." Ashley said, we went running out of the room.  
" I'll be back." Syd said to me.   
" Alright." i said annoyed.  
I was kind of upset, I wanted this so badly, and it wasn't going to happen. I was just going to be your average joe lying in bed sick. Fun, while Ashley went out and changed her life again. While Ashley, while Ashley....while Ashley once again was going to become the center of everyone's life.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I think the audition went fairly well. I was sitting outside in the waiting room with TONS of other people. We were waiting to see who would be chosen to make the second audition.   
"I hope I make it," I heard one girl beside me say.   
Finally after what seemed like hours the lady running the audition came out of some door.   
"People listen up," she yelled. We all quieted down. "I am going to read the names of the people who will be back for the second audition."   
I crossed my fingers praying silently that I would be on that list.   
"Katie Baker, Josh Flimming, Brooke Smith...."  
The list went on and on and my name hadn't been called. When she got to the end of the list I realized I hadn't made it, my name hadn't been called. Angry and about to cry I ran out the doors and to my car. I sat in the car for a while letting the tears flow. I was so mad, I had wanted to be famous. I cried for along time I cried for me, I cried for Amy who was sick in bed and couldn't even go to her own audition and I cried for the thousands of others who didn't make it. Pulling myself together I managed to drive home. I got out of the car and ran inside slamming the back door behind me. Thankfully no one was in the kitchen, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I threw my jacket on the kitchen table and stomped upstairs. I could hear music coming from our room and wondered why Amy was listening to music when she was sick. I walked into our room and slammed the door.   
"What's your problem?" Amy asked looking at me. She was sitting up in bed reading a magazine.   
"Nothing," I snapped angrily. I went over to the CD player and pressed stop.   
"Hey what did you do that for?" Amy snapped back at me.   
"I can't take that rap crap right now," I screamed and collapsed on my bed.   
"I take it the auditions didn't go well?" she asked.   
I looked at her. "You guessed right," I said. Tears started flowing down my cheeks I didn't bother wiping them away. "I wanted to make it so bad Amy I really did."   
"I'm sorry," she whispered.   
I looked at her. "What did you say?" Had I heard her right, was she actually sympathetic toward me?   
"I said I'm sorry," she repeated a little louder She looked at me. "I wanted you to make it for both of us."   
I smiled. "Thanks...I would hug you but well..."   
"Hey its cool," Amy said holding up a hand. "Are you going to tell Syd?"   
"I guess," I said lying down on my bed with a sigh. "I have to tell Brian and Casey too."   
"Good luck with that," Amy said.   
I shot her a look and went downstairs. I found Syd in the living room reading.   
"I thought I heard someone come in," she said cheerfully too cheerful for my mood at the moment. "How did the audition go?"   
"You have to ask?" I said sitting down on the couch beside her. "I didn't make it."   
"I'm sorry Ash," she said sympathy in her voice. "I know how much you wanted to."   
I hugged her crying on her shoulder.   
"Maybe you'll make it next time," she said wiping my tear stained cheek with the back of her hand.   
"There won't be a next time ," I said through my tears. I got up off the couch. "I'm going to see Brian and Casey I don't know when I'll be home." I left without another word and got into the car. I turned on some heat and backed out of the driveway.   
  
A few minutes later I arrived at Brian's and rang the bell. I tried to look as if nothing was wrong but it was so hard, so hard.   
"Hey!" Brian said opening the door. He pulled me inside. "Come in its cold out there."   
I came in and closed the door behind me.   
"So how did it go?" Brian asked.   
"It went awful," I said and burst into tears. Brian pulled me into a hug.   
"Maybe they'll be a next time," he said. I knew he was trying to comfort me.   
I looked at him. "No, there won't be a next time." I looked at him. "I've given up on singing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AMYS POV  
  
I sat on my bed. Ashley was being a drama queen. I could picture her on stage with her hand across her forehead, crying, saying "I shall never sing again!" She was all, annoying and whiney. The phone rang, so I reached over and picked it up.  
" Hello?" I asked.  
" Hey," I heard weasel say on the other end.  
" Is it you again?" I complained.   
" Yeah it is." He said. "I need to talk to you."  
" GO ahead. I can't promise I'll listen."   
" Please?" Weasel begged.  
" Whatever." I said.   
" You need to talk to you sister...she's really depressed."  
" Me? I was only suppose to listen. She's your girlfriend."   
" She's your twin, Amy." Weasel said.   
" And?"  
" Just talk to her please."   
" Whatever." I said.  
" Are you going too?" He asked.   
" Yes." I snapped and hung up. I sat on my bed, Weasel was her boyfriend... and I was stuck giving drama queen a pep talk.  
  
Ashley came into our room, with tearstains down her face. I sighed and leaned back. I was quiet for a while, thinking of what to say. Not to be harsh.  
" So, why don't you sing me a song?" I asked nicely.  
" I gave up on singing." Ashley sniffed.  
" For God's sake." I mumbled.   
" What?" Ashley asked turning around.  
" Give it up. Stop this stupid, act. No one is interested."  
" What are you talking about?" Ashley asked.  
" This whole, I'm never singing again. It's getting very annoying."  
" It's not an act."  
" Sure it isn't." I snapped.   
" Okay, you want to mess with me? I'm not in the mood."   
" Oh give me a break." I said with a heavy sigh.  
" So... instead of harassing me, you should try to live in reality for a day or two."   
" What are you rambling about?"  
" Face it Amy, you're the bad omen. You're killing everyone!" She screamed.   
" Freak!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
" Face it Amy, you're an omen!"   
" I hate you!" I screamed as loud as I could. I went running out of the room, thankfully only Ashley and I were home. I grabbed my keys and went running out of there to my car. I was sobbing, I couldn't believe she said that to me. I hated her so much.  
  
  
  
  
Ashley's Part:  
  
I couldn't believe my sister would say something like that. She didn't care about me, she never had and she probably never will. After our argument I heard the door slam and I knew she'd run away (probably to a friend's house my guess Chris) and for once in my life I didn't care where she was. I was SO mad it wasn't even funny.   
  
I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to calm down. No one was home (Thank God) so I could get my anger out in peace. I got up off the bed and went over to the CD player. I grabbed one of my sister's CD's and put it in the CD player. I turned up the volume REALLY loud trying to block out the words that were repeating over and over in my head. so what if I gave up on music, what did it matter? Amy didn't care if I sang or not. The only people who did were Brian and Casey and maye Syd but that was it. Amy is my sister she should care right? Wrong! Amy doesn't care what I do and I always seem to care and worry about her.   
  
The phone rang jerking me out of my trence. I picked it up not really in the mood to talk.   
  
"Hello?" I said.   
  
"Hey its Bri," came Brian's sweet voice on the other end. "I just wanted to see if you were OK."   
  
"I'm fine," I lied. I knew I was lying to my boyfriend and I felt bad about it. "No acutally I'm HORRIBLE!!"  
  
"What happened?" Brian asked.   
  
"My sister and I got in this huge fight she ran away probably to a friend's house, she's sick and its cold outside and..." I started crying. All those emotions that had been boiling up inside me over the past few hours had finally let loose.   
  
"Do you want me to come over there?" came Brian's reply.   
  
"Yes," I sobbed. I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands. I was beyond mad, I was sad and furious at the same time.   
  
A few minutes later I heard the doorbell and bolted down the steps. I threw open the door and threw myself into Brian's arms. We walked inside together.   
  
"I didn't realize you were this upset," Brian said. We sat down on the couch.   
  
"I am," i admitted. "I've never fought with my sister like that never. She's normally the one that gets mad not me."   
  
"She'll forgive you," Brian said.   
  
I shook my head. "I don't know Bri I just don't know."   
  
Hours passed and Amy sitll didn't come home. Syd was frantic and almost called the police. I talked her out of it telling her that Amy was probably at a friend's house. I sat on the porch wrapped up in a blanket looking at the stars. They were so bright. Suddenly I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and began to pray, I prayed for my sister, that she would be safe. I only wished that my prayer would be answered soon.  
  
  
  
Amys POV  
  
I pulled into Chris's driveway, no longer crying. Full of rage at the fact, Ashley flipped over something so stupid. I turned off the car and went walking over to Chris's door. I knocked a few times. There was no answer.  
" CHRIS!" I screamed. Still, no answer. "CHRIS!" I screamed again. There was barking from the neighbors houses. No lights turned on, I figured no one was home.   
I walked back to my car, and started it up. I was driving around. I finally realized where I was heading, to the beach. The beach where Sharon died. I stopped the car, and walked over to the sand. It was windy, and very cold, considering it was January.   
I just sat there thinking. Thinking about life. Thinking about everything. I closed my eyes the wind started up, it whipped my hair around. I could just remember that night so clearly... I remember screaming for Sharon... I remember the guys getting her and bringing her to the beach, I was looking at her face.   
I started crying, and shivering. Just remembering looking at her face, the line "she's a goner, get the body bag" repeating over and over in my head. Finding out Matt was gone, the last thing I said to him, was "I hate you". Holly being dead. Maybe Ashley was right, maybe I was an omen.   
  
I looked at my clock, it was around three in the morning. I couldn't believe I sat on the beach for so many hours just thinking about life. I stood up and brushed myself off. I walked to my car, turned it on, and drove home.  
I walked inside the kitchen, Syd was at the table. She had a worried stern look about her face.  
" Where were you?" She demanded.  
" Syd, now is not a time. I know you were worried, I shouldn't have run off. But, needed space." I said. I walked off to my bedroom. I opened the door, and went and laid down on my bed. Ashley came into my room.  
" Can we talk?" She asked. I started laughing.  
" You want to talk?" I asked.   
" Yes," Ashley said confused.  
" Funny, real funny." I snapped. "The last thing I need in my life is you! I don't need you. I don't want to talk to you. I was just doing what your weasel boyfriend asked me to do, and you called me an omen!"  
" I was angry." Ashley said.  
" Yeah me too!" I snapped. "I wish I never had to speak to you again. In fact, I could fix that. I'll just go swallow a whole bottle of E, and end it for good. So then I'll never burden you again."  
" Don't say that."  
" Yeah it sucks to hear things that hurt you badly." I said. She opened her mouth to say something, tears rolled down her face, she turned around and walked out of the room.   
  
The next few days, I refused to speak to Ashley. It was like; I was shutting everyone out again. That stupid wall was built again, I didn't want anyone to cross it either.   
I was walking down the school hallway, with Chris, and our friend Eric. We were having so much fun, disrupting everyone and everything. We saw Brian and Ashley walking down the other way. I couldn't do anything to them.   
" Look, who it is. Mr. and Mrs. Dork." Eric said.  
" Let's go." Chris said.   
" I gotta go to the bathroom." I said. I walked away, dreading what they were going to do to Ashley and Brian. Yet, I would never let Ashley know I cared.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I was walking down the hallway with Brian when Amy's friends approached us.   
"Well if it isn't Jamie Sullivan and her husband Landon," Chris said. He laughed loudly.   
"Shut up Chris," Brian demanded.   
"Oh and what are you gonna do beat me up?" Chris asked. He pulled out a picture and showed it to us. "Look what I have, aw isn't It cute, Jamie and Landon making out."   
Brian snapped the picture out of Chris's hands. I looked at it. It was a picture of Brian and me at the play during the graveyard scene.   
Chris snatched the picture back. "I'm going to post this all over school and then everyone will know about the famous Brian and Ashley Weasel." Chris and his buddy walked away laughing.   
I looked at Brian.   
"Don't worry it was just a threat," Brian said. He hugged me. "He probably won't do anything."   
I nodded. "It's the probably I worry about."   
  
When I got home I found Jim in the kitchen.   
"Hi Dr. Hansen," I said sitting down my backpack. "I mean Jim."   
Jim smiled. "How are you doing with everything that's happening."   
I shrugged and sat down at the bar. "I'm Ok I guess I hate fighting with my sister though. I said some really mean stuff to her and she won't even let me apologize."   
"She'll come around," Jim said.   
I stood up. "I doubt it but thanks." I walked upstairs and laid down on my bed I wasn't as mad anymore I was more sad. Its funny how a person's emotions can go from one thing to the next in a matter of minutes. I laid there for a few minutes trying to sort everything out, everything that had happened Then Syd came into my room.   
"HI kiddo," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"   
I started to cry, sobbing, huge tears started running down my cheeks. Syd embraced me in a hug. I cried on her shoulder for a few minutes and finally gained control of myself.   
"You OK?" she asked.   
I wiped my eyes. "How did things get so messed up? I've never yelled at my sister like that before. I was so mad Syd I took it out on everyone and I shouldn't have done that. I want to apologize to her but I have no idea where she is."   
"She'll come home soon," Syd said. I thought I heard her utter the word hopefully under her breath but I wasn't sure.   
"Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?" Syd asked me.   
I smiled. "Sure. My mom used to make that for us all the time."   
"Then come on," Syd said. We walked arm and arm down the stairs.   
  
The next day when I walked into school with Brian I could feel everyone staring at us.   
"Well if it isn't Jamie and Landon Carter," Chris said approaching us.   
"Shut up Chris," I snapped. I walked passed him Brian following.   
"Whoa Jamie has a mean side to her," Chris called from down the hall.   
I wanted to smack him but didn't. I looked at Brian. "Oh God I'm turning into my sister."   
Brian laughed. We walked into the cafeteria where most kids hang out and as soon as we came into the room it became deathly quiet. I could feel my heart pounding. What was going on? Why was everyone staring at us like that? Suddenly the room broke out into laughter and I knew why, thousands of flyers were scattered around, they were of Brian and me. Tears wailed up in my eyes and I ran from the room. Memories of the time I fell in the cafeteria came flooding back to me. I ran out the doors and into the cold icey air. I didn't care where I was going just as long as it was far away from those jerks they call friends. I ran and ran until I could run no more. I stopped breathing deep. I had no idea where I was. I suddenly realized something, my sister had run away because she was mad, I was running away because I was mad, maybe we weren't so different after all.  
  
  
  
(I   
  
  
Amys POV  
  
I grasped the flyer tightly in my hand, smiling. Ashley got what she deserved. I was so happy. It was so sad, I felt like I was on top of the world. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hair. I turned around, it was Weasel, his face was bright red, full of anger.  
" Aw, is Weasel going to hit a lady?" I asked.  
" You're not lady, you're a monster." He snapped. He shoved me backwards, I went flying into a lunch table. There was a sharp pain in my back. I stood up.  
" Yikes, Weasel has a violent side." I said. I looked at him for a moment, then I grabbed a tray off someones table and took it, smacking Brian across the face. He kind of looked like a cartoon, his face swung to the side, with spit coming out. Kids were laughing, Brian clenched his face.   
" You're such a jerk sometimes Amy." He said weakly. He came at me and threw a punch, punching me right in the face. I punched him back. He went running out of the cafe, with a bloody nose.   
" GO AMY, GO AMY, GO AMY!" The cafe was chanting. I smiled, I really laughed when I saw Eric trip Brian on his way out of the cafe. I had power, I was in control and it felt great.   
  
Luckily I didn't get in trouble for the fight, no teachers knew. I drove home, and went inside the living room. Ashley was there, sobbing into Syd's arms.  
" I'll let you two talk." Syd said, she left us alone. Ashley looked at me.  
" You're friends, they're so cruel..." She cried. I glared. "I can't understand why they did that to me."  
" It wasn't they. It was the omen and Chris." I said, glaring.  
" You?" She asked.  
" Well, I did say The Omen." I snapped. Ashley started crying really heavily.   
" You're my sister." She said, her words were broken up by tears.  
" And you're my sister." I said back my voice full of anger.  
" I said I was sorry." She cried. She looked at me.  
" One I don't forgive you, and two, I'm not sorry for anything." I said. I left the room, with Ashley sobbing.   
  
I sat on my bed that night, Brian was over, I guess he and Ashley were talking. I don't know. Syd burst through my door, she slammed my CD player down.   
" What is the matter with you?" She demanded.  
" I don't want to talk."  
" I don't care, what you want to do, you better answer me."  
" I don't have to answer you."  
" If you're living under my roof, you will answer me.'  
" It's not your house Syd, it's Jims." I snapped back.   
" You." She screamed, she left the room, slamming the door shut again. I started guessing how long it would take for her to decide to send me back.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
Brian and I were sitting on the couch talking, I had my head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart.   
"Brian why did all this have to happen? Why did my life have to get so messed up over one stupid audition? Amy and I were getting along great before the audition"   
"I don't know," Brian said. "But Amy will forgive you."   
I shook my head. "No, she won't. She's too far gone Bri, she can't be reached, and even with me almost dying didn't change her. I guess its just how she is."   
Brian didn't say anything he just stared at me.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Nothing," Brian said. "I was just waiting for you to quit talking that's all."  
I laughed. "Sorry."   
Then Syd, Joanie and Jim all came down the stairs.   
I snickered. "Were you three hiding upstairs or something?"   
They all exchanged guilty looks with one another.   
"Uh maybe I should go," Brian said getting to his feet.   
I stood up. We walked to the door and kissed briefly.   
"I'll see you tomorrow," Brian said and went out into the chilly night.   
I closed the door and turned back to my family. "Ok so what's going on?"   
"We'll tell you after dinner," Syd said. I knew she was hiding something but I didn't press her on it, she'd tell me when she was ready. "Where's your sister?"   
I shrugged. "I have no idea." I reached for a plate. "And don't care," I added softly under my breath. I piled my plate high with food and sat down at the table with Jim, Joanie and Syd, along with Hannah. Dinner was silent and I started to get this crazy feeling that something was wrong.   
"Mommy where's Amy?" Hannah asked looking at Joanie.   
Joanie looked at me and I just shrugged. I kept on eating. I didn't want to discuss Amy, what she did in her life was none of my business. The kitchen cleanup was pretty much the same, silent, quiet. No one talked not even Hannah who was normally miss chatter box. "OK you guys what is going on?"  
Syd pulled me to a chair. "We have to talk to you.  
I looked at her. "About what?" I asked. After the episode today at school I really didn't want to talk.   
"About Amy," Syd said. "Ash I know things have been hard for you and I've noticed your sister hasn't been very supportive."   
"She's been mean to me," I admitted. Tears came to my eyes. "And I don't know why, I don't understand why she has to be so mean."   
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Syd said. She looked at her dad and Joanie as if to say you can jump in at any time.   
"She's my sister and I love her dearly but all the pranks toward me Brian and me and I'm sick of it."   
"Then what do you propose we do?" Syd asked.   
I looked around the room. "Are you going to send Amy back?"   
Syd looked at me long and hard. "That is a possibility."   
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
I was in the bathroom, just sitting there, against the wall. When through the vent, I heard what they were talking about downstairs. In Ashley's eyes, I was a little evil wench, and in Syds I was no better. I thought I was with people who loved me, people who cared. Obsviously that wasn't going to happen.   
So I decided for them. I went downstairs to the "secret" family meeting, Amy wasn't informed too. They looked at me.   
" Why hello Hansens." I said bitterly. "And Miss. Bidwell."   
" Amy?" Syd asked.   
" Sis?" Ashley asked. They looked kind of surprised.   
" Well, I'm glad I was so ever politely informed about this meeting." I said harshly.   
" Amy..." Jim said. I smiled at Jim.  
" I love you Jim." I said. "I'm not lying either, that is exactly how I feel. From the bottom of my heart."  
" I love you too Amy." Jim said. I looked at the rest of them.  
" I may just sound like a fool standing here, but I love the rest of you too. Funny how that works."  
" Amy what are you talking about?" Joanie asked.  
" THe fact I am the reason all of your lives suck."   
" Amy, don't even start." Ashley said. I started laughing, laughing was my defense, but tears were rolling down my face.  
" Don't even start? Don't even start?" I asked. I was laughing and crying so hard. " Listen SIS! I know you think of me as the wicked sister, and the one who hates you. Get over it, alright. I never stooped to your level, I never called you an Omen, saying you killed Mom or your friends...Did I?"   
" Ashley," Syd said.   
" Syd, it's not like that." Ashley said.  
" Of course not." i screamed. "Ashley Bidwell can do no wrong. Well screw this screw all of you. Ashley has never been threatened to be sent back...never! Never once. Yet she has done some imperfect things herself!"  
" Amy." Ashley said full of sympathy, she went to reach for my arm. I flinched back.   
" No! Stay away from me! Just don't even touch me, or look at me." I screamed. "You all are tired of me, hate me, and etc. Okay? Guess what Syd?"   
" What?" Syd asked, her voice getting low and shaky.  
" You don't have to make a darn decision, you know why? I want to go back. I don't want to stay here for another week. I do not want to have to live under a rook where I know, I am hated for being ME!" I screamed.  
" Amy, no." Joanie said. Everyone had tears rolling down their faces, including me.   
" I'm leaving. THis time for real, and there is nothing any of you can do about it." I snapped. I started running upstairs. Ashley following me.  
"AMY!" She screamed. I turned around.  
" Stay away." I cried, I could barely speak.   
" I love you."  
" Funny, I was just so mean to you." I cried.   
" Don't leave."  
" Too bad." I snapped. I started walking up the stairs, Ashley was walking back to the kitchen sobbing. I started packing my bags, leaving for good.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I just stood there, not knowing what to say. I didn't want my sister to leave, she was my sister after all.   
"I'm sorry," I choked out. Amy just looked at me. "I was mad OK, I was really mad that you of all people would betray me like that and make fun of me."   
Amy didn't say anything she just kept packing her things.   
I couldn't believe it, it was really happening, my sister was really leaving, for good. I cried most of the night not really wanting to believe what was really happening. We were being torn apart and it was all my fault.   
  
The next morning I didn't bother getting ready for school. I knew my sister would be leaving that day and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.   
"So where will she be going?" I asked Syd. It was nine o'clock in the morning and Syd wasn't going into the clinic.   
"A friend told me a center for trouble teens," Syd replied.   
I nodded. I started crying all over again. Syd put an arm around me.   
"Its all my fault," I said. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "ITS ALL MY FAULT."   
Syd gripped me by the shoulders. "Ahs calm down its not your fault your sister just has issues she needs to work out."   
"Then why does it feel like it?" I sobbed.   
Then Amy came into the room. I looked at her.   
"Why are you looking at me like that you're the one that hates me remember?" she said.   
"I don't hate you," I said. "I don't want you to leave I want you to stay."   
"Too late," Amy said and pushed past me.   
"IS this how your going to say goodbye?" I asked.   
"Yes," she said coldly and went out the door slamming it behind her.   
  
The ride to Boston was a ride I will never forget. No one talked and Amy and I didn't even look at each other. I felt like a part of me was going away.   
"How long will you be gone?" I asked her.   
Amy shrugged not looking me in the eye.   
I hugged her and for a brief moment I felt as if everything was right between us, but I knew that it wasn't, nothing would ever be the same again.   
  
Around six we arrived back in Providence and when we drove up I saw Brian and Casey waiting for us.   
"How did it go?" Brian asked me.   
"She's gone," I whispered. I started crying all over again. "My sister is really gone."   
  
  
  
  
  
Amys POV  
  
I had never been so angry at anyone in my life. I wanted to leave The Hansens for good, not go to some special teen place. Where I could resolve my problems, and then go back to a family that really loved me. Which I knew they didn't.  
I shared a room with a girl my age, her name was Kelly. Her problem was she was abused as a kid, and people thought she had problems. She told her family put her in there because she tried a joint.   
At this place we had school, activity time, breakfast, lunch, dinner, group talk, hang out time, and bed time. It was like a camp. It was like a five year olds dream...it was pathetic. There were thirteen girls, and then in the other house there were twelve boys. The age group was 14-17.   
My room was basically two twin beds, two dressers, two bed stands, and a window. What fun. My bedcovers were off-white, while the sheets were puke green. I hated the pace, just as much as I hated the Hansens house. Actually I think I hated the Hansen home much more. I just wanted to be adopted by a bunch of hippies who traveled the world... hah.  
  
IIt had been three days since I got to the teen place. Kelly and I were at this big pavillion, just talking. It was our hang out hour.   
" I can't wait to leave." Kelly sighed.  
" Yeah me either, except when I leave..."  
" You want to move in with dope smoking traveling hippies."   
" Exactly." I said, we laughed.   
" I just want to go home, and live with my brother." Kelly sighed.  
" Yeah." I said with a sigh. "I know what I'm going to do."  
" What?"  
" Convince Syd, i'm fine. And when I get back to her house, tell her I'm fine again and then tell her I want a new home."  
" Oh yeah, that will work." Kelly replied sarcastically.   
" If it will get me away from Ashley, and Syd, I'll do anything."  
" Oh it can't be that bad." Kelly said.  
" Try living with my sister for a week, you'll realize it's hell."  
  
Ashley's POV: A Month later:   
  
I still can't believe its been a month since Syd sent Amy to that teen place. I've tried to get on with life as normally as possible but its hard, I still feel guilty that some of Amy's problems were my fault. Brian and I were still going steady and I spent a lot of time either at his house or Casey's. I still couldn't stand to be in the house knowing my sister wasn't going to walk through that door.   
"Syd do you think Ash will ever actually be...." I couldn't finish the sentence. Syd and I were in the car on the way home from the clinic.   
"I don't know," she said as she pulled into the driveway. She killed the engine and turned to me. "How ya doing kiddo?"   
I looked at her trying not to cry. "Horrible," I finally blurted out. "I miss her Syd, I know she was mean to me and she treated me badly sometimes but she's my sister and I want her home."   
Syd embraced me in a hug. "I know sweetie but Amy just needs some time to get her life back together."   
I nodded and got out of the car grabbing my backpack. I went into the house and found Joanie and Hannah in the kitchen.   
"HI Ash," Joanie said cheerfully.   
"Hi," I said putting my backpack on the kitchen counter. I sat down at the bar.   
"Hey Ash guess what?" Joanie asked. She had a sneaky grin on her face.   
"What?" I asked bitterly not really in the mood for perkiness.   
"Got an email from Amy," Joanie said. She handed a piece of paper to me.   
I took it eagerly  
  
Dear family,   
Hope you are all doing well. I'm fine, just getting bored to DEATH of this place I have a good friend named Kelly (the first one since Holly and Sharon) and she's pretty cool. I'm sorry that I screwed things up, I'm sorry Ash for the way I treated you. I realize now that we didn't really have it so bad, compared to most of the people here. I hope you can forgive me Ash even if you are a goody good, or Jamie Sullivan as you'd put it. My classes are Ok, I'm taking Chemistry and its SO HARD. Ash I'll need your expert brains when I get home. How is everyone? How's lover boy Ash? LOL. I haven't met any good guys here; they're all duds if you know what I mean. How's Chris doing? I miss him so much; he probably thinks I'm a nut! Well I g2g I'll write more later! God Bless (oh and another thing I'm also involved in this bible study that is really cool just don't tell anyone it'll ruin my rep). Love ya.   
  
Love always,   
Amy   
  
I looked up and smiled Amy was dong GREAT.   
"I'm going to email her back," I said. "I'll be in my room." I bolted upstairs and grabbed my laptop (the one Jim gave me for my B-day when I was in a coma) and quickly signed onto the internet. I found Amy's email address and typed a message. Then someone Imed me. I clicked yes, not really sure who it was.   
  
Splitchick: Hey sis   
  
OnlyHope3: Amy   
  
Splitchick: Yep! Just wanted to say hi I'm not gonna be on long but I figured you would be.   
  
OnlyHope3: How are you?  
  
Splitchick: I'm good I guess.   
  
OnlyHope3: I got your email it seems like you're doing OK. I miss you.   
  
Splitchick: I miss you too. Don't tell anyone I said that.   
  
OnlyHope 3: (laughs) I won't. When will you be home?  
  
Splitchick: I have no idea hopefully soon. Well I g2g. TTYL   
  
OnlyHope3: K, bye.   
  
I signed off AOL and leaned back in my chair. I was so happy my sister was doing good and coming home soon. Then Syd appeared in my room.   
"Time for dinner," she said.   
"OK," I said getting up from my desk. I followed her downstairs still lost in thought. "I was talking to Amy on IM."   
"Really," Syd said as she handed me a plate. "I read the email she sounds like she's doing good."   
I nodded. "Yeah she does I'm happy for her."   
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Well..." I said, as I stuffed my suitcase. "That's all of it."  
" I cant believe they're letting you out." Kelly said, she sat down on her bed.  
" Yeah, funny isn't it?" I asked. "Now the whole school is going to think I'm nuts."  
" Well, I thought this was all an act." Kelly said.  
" You'll never know with me." I said very sly. " Now in exactly half and hour they will be here to pick me up."  
" Really?"  
" Indeed." I said. I sat down on the bed. "I'm going to get emotional."  
" Okay."  
" I'm really going to miss you Kelly." I said and gave her a hug.  
" That's emotional?"  
" Yup, for me. Yes, yes it is."   
" I'll miss you too." Kelly said.   
" Promise me you won't die." I said, it shocked me that it came out.  
" Excuse me?" She asked.  
" Never mind." I said quietly. I grabbed my suitcase and went skipping downstairs.   
  
About half and hour later, the door opened and there stood Syd and Ashley. Ashley came running towards me for a hug. I stepped away, she had a shocked expression but said nothing.  
" Hey Amy." She said happily.   
" Hi." I said.   
" I am so happy."  
" I couldn't tell." I replied sarcastically.   
" Hi Amy." Syd said.  
" Hello Syd."  
" Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
" Have been for a month now."  
" Right." Syd and Ashley said. I grabbed my stuff and we walked out to Syds car. I noticed Ashley staring at me.  
" I haven't changed." I replied bitterly. "We look exactly alike."  
" You have pink hair." Ashley giggled.  
" You noticed, wow." I said sarcastically. Syd looked at me.  
" We're still here." She said. "You can always go back."  
" Yes, I can." I said again.   
" Get in." Syd laughed. I faked a laugh and got inside the car. Ashley and Syd sat in the front, I sat in the back. Disappointed, I watched myself heading back to the place I hated most, Providence.   
  
I threw my bag on my bed, and sat down. I sighed, I was back at the Hansen house. I wanted home more than anything. Ashley disrupted my thoughts.  
" Brian, Casey and I are going out, do you want to go?" She asked.  
" Hm, maybe." I said, then I snapped my fingers. "Darn, I forgot. I was planning on shooting myself in the head. No offense, I think my plans might be more fun."  
" Funny." Ashley said.   
" I always am."   
" Anyways, would you like too?"  
" Let me make this clear, no."   
" Alright." She said, she grabbed her keys off her dresser and left. I knew she just wanted to get closer, but after everything it was too hard for me to accept. The only person I needed was Chris.   
  
I stood outside his house, the door opened and there he stood. We just hugged for the longest time.   
" I missed you." I said.  
" I missed you too, you looney toon." Chris teased. I pulled away and smiled.  
" So does everyone know I went to a place for teens who have issues?"  
" No, only Brian, Casey, your sister and me." He said reassuring. I smiled.   
" It's seemed like forever."  
" It has." Chris said. We laughed. "So tell me the details."  
" Oh jeez..." I started.  
  
I got home, about three in the morning. Chris and I just sat by the ocean talking, about everything. People at school thought I was really sick and sent to a hospital in Boston, where my old doctors could cure me. We just laughed, and goofed off. I loved spending every minute with Chris. It was like there were no problems in the world.   
When I got home, I noticed all the lights were out so that meant everyone thought I was home. I quietly snuck up to my room. Ashley looked at me.  
" Where were you?" She asked.  
" Having fun for the first time in months." I said, and went to bed.   
  
Syd's POV:   
  
"Syd darling wake up," I heard someone mutter in my ear I opened my eyes and found my mother standing over me wearing her normal blue dress.   
I groaned and rolled over. "Go away mother."   
"Syd do you realize that Amy just got home," mother said.   
I looked at the clock; it was almost three in the morning. "Mother I'm sure Amy is fine." As soon as those words came out of my mouth I realized I didn't know if they wee true or not. The past month had been hard on all of us but especially Amy. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for sending her to that place. She didn't belong there but at the time I had had no other choice.   
"Like I've told you before Syd you're in for a bumpy ride," mother said and disappeared.   
  
I awoke with a start and laid in bed for a while thinking. My life had taken a huge turn after I'd taken the girls in. I'd gone from a single person, doctor, to a mother of two teenage twins. Everything was happening so fast it was like I was running to catch up. I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. Owen, my sweet Owen, I couldn't even believe I was engaged. I hadn't told the girls yet, I had wanted to wait until Amy was home, and everything was pretty much back to normal. The girls hadn't noticed the ring; they'd been so busy with school and Amy away at the center that I'd barely seen them in the last month. The only people who knew about the engagement were Joanie and Tina, because I needed their advice more than anyone's. After all my sister had been married twice no make that three times, almost (almost is the key word here) so she was an expert at planning weddings.   
I got up and put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. It felt nice to be able to sleep in and not have to rush to the clinic. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and walked into the house. Joanie was in the kitchen with Hannah.   
"Morning Syd!" Joanie said. She winked at me.   
"Stop it," I said. "I've only been well you know for about a week."   
"Yeah and the girls haven't noticed the constant smile on your face?" Joanie asked. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."   
"I haven't even seen the girls in the last month," I said. I kissed Hannah on the cheek. "Morning pumpkin."   
"Good morning," Hannah said. She lifted her arms up toward me. "Up," she whispered.   
I lifted her up and gave her a hug.   
"Aunt Syd can I be in the wedding too?" Hannah asked in that sweet little innocent voice of hers. I had to smile.   
"Of course you can but remember Hannah it's a secret for now," I told her.   
"Ok," Hannah said and I put her down. I sat down at the bar staring at the ring on my finger.   
"You look like me after Burt proposed," Joanie said. "I just hope you're luckier than I was."   
I gave my sister a sad look. "Joanie I'm sorry don't worry you'll find the right guy out there somewhere."   
Joanie nodded. "I had the right guy but I dumped him like yesterday's trash."   
I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded. I got up and poured myself some coffee. Then Ashley came into the room wearing her normal outfit, jeans and a cute hot pink shirt, her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.   
"Morning," she said cheerfully.   
"You're up early for a Saturday," I said. I sat down at the table sipping my coffee.   
"I know I have a chorus rehearsal," Ashley said as she grabbed her keys. "Our concert is Thursday so we have a lot of work to do. I'll be home around eleven."   
"OK," I said. "Where's Amy?"   
"Still asleep where else would she be?" Ashley asked. She gave me a hug and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.   
"Why can't every teen be like her?" I asked mainly to myself but loud enough for my sister to comment.   
"She's you Syd," Joanie said. "She's so you."   
"She is not," I said defensively. "Amy is you."   
"So true," Joanie said. She grew serous. "Syd do you think Amy will hate us for sending her to that place."   
I looked into my coffee cup not really sure bow to respond. "I don't know," I finally whispered. I finished my coffee and put it into the sink. "Well I'm going to go shower and change. Tell me if anyone calls."   
"You mean Owen?" Joanie asked giving me another one of her winks.   
I nodded guilty. "Yeah," I said almost laughing. I walked out the door and back to the guesthouse. As I dressed I thought of what Owen had said to me the night he proposed. It had been so romantic I didn't want the night to end. An hour later I came out of the guesthouse wearing a short black dress and my hair was pulled back in a hair band. Then I saw a car pull up and knew exactly who it was.   
""Hi beautiful," Owen said as he got out of the car. He came toward me and we kissed. "Have you told the girls yet?"   
I shook my head. "I promise I'll tell them tonight."   
"Good," Owen said. He put an arm around me and we went into the backyard. "I can't wait for you to meet my family they're going to love you."   
I nodded. I looked down and then back at Owen. "All of this is happening so fast I'm having a hard time catching up and with Amy..."   
"We don't have to start planning right now," Owen said in a reassuring tone. He always had a way of making me feel better about things.   
I nodded. "Ok," I finally said. We shared a long passionate kiss.   
"I was thinking that since it was Saturday we could go do something," Owen said. He looked at what I was wearing. "Are you planning on going to work?"   
"NO," I said. I looked down at my outfit and laughed. "I'll go change." I stood up and headed back into the guesthouse. I changed into jeans and a Providence High School Chorus T-shirt. Owen met me at the door.   
"You support the chorus that's cool," he joked.   
I hit him playfully. "Shut up," I said laughing. "Come on let's go inside so I can tell Joanie not to let Amy sleep the day away."   
Owen laughed and we walked inside. Amy was up and eating breakfast.   
"Morning sunshine," I said.   
"Morning," Amy mumbled. She noticed Owen. "What's he doing here?"   
"Owen and I are going out for a while," I told her. "Your sister is at a chorus rehearsal and won't be home till eleven."   
"I'm probably going to go hang out with Chris or something," Amy said looking at me. "Go have fun on your date or whatever."   
"Thanks," I said. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house Owen right behind me.   
"You're good with her," Owen said.   
"I don't know," I said. "Whose car are we taking?"   
"How about mine," Owen said. He opened the passenger side for me and I got in. I put on my seatbelt and waited for him to get in on the other side.   
"I can't win with Amy," I started. Owen pulled out of the driveway. "She's always...oh I don't know."   
"Parenting is not easy," Owen said.   
I burst out laughing. "And how would you know that Mr. Big Hot Shot Laywer."   
"I just do," Owen said. He turned right onto fifth.   
Suddenly my cell phone rang. I dug in my purse for it and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I listened it was Tina telling me that Luke needed more medicine. Luke had been sick lately and I had proscribed him some medicine. "Ok we'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and turned to Owen. "Can we make a quick stop first?"   
  
When we got to Tina's I knocked on the door and Pete answered.   
"HI Syd hi Owen," he said. He was he only other person who knew about the engagement. "Mom's in Luke's room."   
"Thanks Pete," I said. I turned to Owen. "You two can talk about cars or skateboarding or whatever you guys like to talk about." I left Pete and Owen to talk among themselves and went into Pete's room. "Tina?"   
Tina looked up. "HI, thank you so much for coming."   
"Not a problem," I said. I handed her the prescription I'd gotten at the clinic on the way here. I took Luke from his crib. "Hi big boy how are you doing huh?"   
"He's been so good these last few days," Tina said. "He actually let me get four hour of sleep total last night."   
"Wow," I said. I handed Luke back to Tina. "Here's mommy."   
"Thank you," Tina said. She carried Luke into the living room and I followed. "So have you told the girls about you know what?"   
"We're telling them tonight," I said casting a look at Owen.   
"Good," Tina said. "its been hard for me to keep this a secret especially from Robbie."   
"Can you try to be at the house by six?" I asked. "Even if you have to drag Robbie out of work."   
Tina smiled. "Oh I wouldn't want him to miss this for anything."   
  
That night I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know how everyone would respond to my news but Owen seemed to calm my fears down quite nicely.   
"Honey it'll be OK," he said as we sat in the kitchen. It was five forty five and I was doing my best to stay calm. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
I nodded. "I love you too." We kissed.   
"Whoa make out Providence," a voice behind us said. I turned around to see Amy standing in the kitchen doorway.   
I looked at her. "Where's your sister?" I asked.   
"Upstairs," Amy said. She sat down beside Owen with a sigh. "I'm starving."   
"Everyone will be here soon," I told her.   
Amy looked at me with a questioning expression on her face. "Whose everyone?"   
"Well I'm having a little get together," I said.   
"Oh," was all Amy said. She hadn't changed much since coming home from the teen center.   
Then Ashley came into the room and followed by her was Robbie, Tina, Pete, Luke, my dad and Meredith dad's girlfriend. Dad met Meredith at rehab and since then they've become the best of friends.   
"Syd Tina said you have something to tell us," Robbie said. His face was full of concern. "Is everything Ok? The last time we had a family meeting it was about dad."  
"Everything is fine Robbie," I said. I saw relief wash over his face. "Why don't we all get our plates and go into the dinning room." I looked at Owen giving a look that said you can jump in at any time. We all grabbed our plates and were soon seated in the dinning room. All eyes turned to me.   
"OK so what's the big news?" Ashley asked. "We're dying of suspense here."   
"Oh you're gonna love it," Pete said shaking his head.   
I shot him a look and he quieted down. I took Owen's hand. "Owen and I are getting married."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
"That's great." Everyone was saying, giving Syd a hug. I just sat there, it was a marriage, didn't these people have lives?  
" Amy, what do you think?" Syd asked, her voice calming.  
" It's the best news I've heard all year." I replied sarcastically. They all looked at me. "I mean, great" I said, and smiled. Syd smiled at me.   
The rest of the night was dedicated to Owen and Syd and this wonderful step in their life. I just sat there, they had been dating since forever as far as I knew, and everyone acted shocked that Syd was getting married. Of course, from the stories I heard, it was shock Syd settled down and was getting married. My sister and I had attending so many weddings and had been in so many weddings, I dreaded them.  
Yet Ashley seemed so happy. I didn't understand, I mean I wasn't unhappy, but I wasn't thrilled. I guess maybe to normal people, weddings are exciting. I don't know.   
  
I was sitting on my bed, attempting to read an actual literature book... Little Women. I thought it sucked, but was trying. I understood it all, but somehow Spiderman Comics just seemed so much more interesting.   
Ashley came bursting through the door, and sat down on her bed. All excited and cheery and that stuff.   
" Calm down, if you smile a little more the blood vessels in your face will burst." I said. Ashley then frowned and sat down on her bed.   
" Guess what?!" She said all happily.  
" Brian died?" I asked yet mocking her voice.  
" No." She said.  
" Darn." I mumbled.  
" Anyways," she said dryly. "Syd said we can be in her wedding."  
" Yippe." I said, without any emotion.  
" Will you get excited over anything?" She asked.  
" Hm, let me think." I said, we were quiet for about five minutes.  
" Amy..." Ashley started.  
" I'm thinking." I said.   
" Amy,"  
" No." i said. I went back to my book. She was very quiet for a while.   
" Uh, Amy." She said.  
" Yes?"   
" What was it like being at the teen center?"  
" Hell, or prison. No, I think prison would be a nicer place." I said.   
" Did you learn anything?" She asked, her voice was full of compassion.   
" Yeah, in fact I did." I said, putting down my book.  
" What?" She asked with a smile.  
" That I want to live with a bunch of dope smoking traveling hippies, and I will never trust anybody again." I said simply. Her face went down, her eyes went to a normal shade all happiness gone, her voice lost all emotion.  
" Oh." She said, flat and plain.  
" Yup." I said, I got up and left the room.   
  
I groggily walked down to the kitchen the next morning, it was a school day. A Monday, the worst day of the year. A horrible day, horrible disgusting day. Syd was glowing at the counter.  
" Are you always happy on a Monday?" I asked.  
" No." Syd replied, happily.  
" I swear to God, this whole family is on prozac." i mumbled.  
" Oh do you?" Syd asked.  
" Yes." I said bitterly. Syd laughed.  
" I have no idea what you said." She said and laughed. I mocked her laugh.  
" Hah hah, that's so funny." I said. I went back upstairs. Ashley was brushing her hair back into a ponytail.   
" Oh look, Prom Queen wanna-be." I sneered. She glared.  
" At least I'm not a punk poser." She said.  
" Oh I'm proud of you, you finally came up with a comeback that's better than a cold turkey sandwich. Congrats." i said and walked over to my dresser. Ashley opened her mouth and then shut it.   
" Life was so much better when you were at the teen center." Ashley snapped.  
" Well send me back, you did it once with no problem. Twice should be so much easier." I said. I walked out of the room.  
" I was just kidding." Ashley called after me. I pretended not to hear, and continued down the hallway.   
  
In school, everyone was glad to see me again. Chris and I went back to our antics, teachers realized the class disruption was back. I just loved it, I never realized how much I missed school. I just wish I could say the same for the Hansen's.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
Over the next few weeks things started to get really hectic. Syd was busy planning her wedding and Owen was at e house all the time. I asked them where they are going to move to after they're married and they said they'd be living in the guesthouse for a while till they could find a place of their own. I could tell Jim was happy about having another guy in the house since Robbie wasn't living there anymore. Owen and I were sitting in the living room, he'd picked me up from school since my car was out of gas and I hadn't had time to get it refilled (and of course Amy would die if I rode with her while she was around her friends) so Owen offered to pick me up which I thought was nice. It was five o'clock and I'd just gotten done with homework. Syd was due home at six from the clinic.   
"So Ash Syd was telling me about your play," Owen said.   
I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "I was Jamie Sullivan and I really am Jamie Sullivan."   
Owen looked at me curiously.   
I laughed. "I mean I act a lot like her."   
"Oh," Owen said nodding.   
Then Syd came into the room. "HI guys," she said.   
"Hi," I said.   
"Where's your sister?" Syd asked sitting down beside Owen. They kissed for a brief moment.   
"I have no idea," I replied. "Probably with Chris or something." I headed for the stairs. "I'll let you two be alone." I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I was happy for Syd and Owen, though I didn't know Owen very well he seemed like a good guy. It was going to be nice to have a fatherly figure in the house since my father didn't give a crap about Amy or me. Then the phone rang jolting me out of my daydream. I sighed and picked it up. "Hello?" I said.   
"Hey Ash," came Brian's voice from the other end. I smiled.   
"Hi," I said. "I was fixing to call you. I feel like I haven't seen you for about a month."   
"I know," Brian said. "But I know you're busy with the wedding plans and all."   
"Where did I find such a great boyfriend?" I asked. Brian laughed. "You are coming to the wedding right?"   
"Wouldn't miss it," Brian said. "Do you want to get together later?"   
"Sure," I said. I smiled through the phone. "Say seven?"   
"Perfect," Brian said. "Will I have to go put gas in my dad's car for him so I'll pick you up at seven."   
"OK great," I said and hung up. I changed into a black skirt and a blue top with my white sweater. I put my hair in a bun and grabbed my purse and keys. I raced downstairs and found Syd and Owen (drum roll) kissing. "Uh guys."   
No one answered.   
I laughed and walked into the kitchen, they were as bad as Brian and I were sometimes and they weren't even married yet. I left a note for them and sneaked out the back door. Brian pulled up ten minutes later and I got into the car. "Whew I had to get out of there?"   
"Wedding plans wearing you down?" Brian asked as he pulled out of the driveway.   
"No, Syd and Owen are wearing me down," I replied. I put on my seatbelt. "I swear they're not even married yet..."   
Brian laughed. "Yeah. So where do you want to go?"   
I shrugged. "I don't care but I'm freezing."   
"Let's go to O'Neil's and bug Robbie," Brian suggested.   
I laughed. "Deal." I looked down at my ring Brian had given me. "Brian do you think we'll ever be like Syd and Owen?" I don't know why I said it.   
"I hope so," Brian replied. We soon pulled into the parking lot of O'Neils and just sat there. Brian reached for my hand. "I love you Ashley Bidwell."   
I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a while and when we broke apart I was crying. I don't know why I was it just happened.   
"Hey what's wrong?" Brian asked me. He touched my cheek wiping my tears away.   
"I'm afraid of loosing you," I said. "I guess all this wedding stuff is making me kind of silly."   
"You're not silly and I'm not going anywhere," Brian pulled me into a tight hug and when we broke apart again I felt warm all over.   
"Let's go inside," I said opening the door. I stepped out into the bitter cold and shivered. "Burr."   
Brian came around to the other side and put an arm around me. "Come on let's get inside its freezing out here."   
We walked into the restaurant and loud music met our ears. Robbie saw us and waved us over.   
"Hi guys," he said.   
"Wow the place is booming," Brian said.   
I looked around the room. The place was packed.   
"Friday night crowd," Robbie replied. "So what can I get you two?"   
"I'll have sparkling grape," I said sitting down at the bar.   
"Make that two," Brian said sitting down beside me. We held hands under the table.   
"Coming up," Robbie said. He started pouring our drinks. "So what's Syd doing?"   
"Making out with Owen," I replied. "They're not even married yet."   
"Trust me its natural," Robbie said. He placed our drinks in front of us. "You'll learn."   
I drank a sip of my sparkling grape.   
Brian kept giving me weird looks. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.   
I smiled and took his hand, he helped me off the barstool. A slow song was on, one of my favorites If You Believe by Rachael Lampa.   
"I have to warn you I'm really bad at this," Brian said. He then stepped on my foot.   
"Ooof," I said. I smiled.   
"Sorry," Brian said.   
"But in all fairness you did warn me right?" I asked. I laughed. I looked into his eyes.   
"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.   
"That I hope we can be like Syd and Owen." And I meant every word.   
  
  
  
AMYS Pov  
  
Chris and I pulled into O'Neils. We always loved going there on Friday nights to bug Robbie. I opened the car door, it was really cold. I hugged myself.  
" What a great friend you are." I said sarcastically to Chris.   
" Oh what, you want a hug?" He asked, he came over to me and gave me a huge bear hug. "Aw, does Amy feel all warm again?"   
" Get off." I laughed. He got off.   
" Ah the good old days." He teased.   
" Good old days." I mocked. "What good old days?"  
" You can't honestly say, we never had fun together." He said.  
" You're right."  
" So they were the good old days." He said. I started laughing.   
" I agree." I said with a sly smile. We went walking into the bar,I spotted Robbie right away. "ROBERTO!" I screamed, he looked up and waved us over to him.   
" Amy, Chris." Robbie said. "Whets up?"  
" Not much." we replied at the same time.  
" Syd is driving me nuts." I whined.  
" She has the tendency to drive anyone nuts." Robbie commented. I laughed. "So go get your regular table."  
" Alright." I said.   
" Lets go."  
" Okay, walk." Robbie said, we laughed again. He led us to our regular table, Chris and I slid in the booth, and Robbie handed us our menus.  
" Aw thanks." Chris teased.  
" As a proud and dedicated worker to O'Neils Bar and Grill, I Robbie will be yur host for tonight." Robbie joked, using a british accent.   
" Thanks, and since we're not high rollers. Expect no tip." I said.  
" The only tip I need is a hug." Robbie joked again. "I'll be back." He said and went walking away. Chris and I started to laugh. We looked over the menu, and were still laughing.  
" What are you going to get?" Chris asked.  
" I think my usual." I said.  
" Yeah, ditto." Chris' face got serious. "Duck."  
" Duck?" I asked.   
" No, duck."   
" Oh duck."  
" Yes duck." Chris hissed.  
" Why duck?"  
" No not duck, duck!"   
" I know what duck is." I said. "I just didn't think you'd eat it."   
" No duck!" He said.  
" Duck?"  
" Duck."  
" Oh okay." I said, I ducked my head down, so did Chris. "Why am I ducking?"  
" Because your sister and weasel are here."   
" Oh no." I whined, I put my head up and turned it. There they were, lovers slow dancing. "Gag me."  
" Duck!"   
" Oh yeah, sorry Duck Man." I sarcastically replied. I sat back up.   
" What are you doing?"   
" Not hiding from my sister and the beast."   
" Oh," He said. We sat there in silence for a little. Robbie came over.  
" Uh hey guys." Robbie said.  
" Hey." Chris and I replied at the same time. Robbie had a disgusted look upon our face.  
" Whets wrong?" I asked.  
' Guess what our soup special is tonight?" Robbie said, scrunching his nose.  
' What?" Chris asked.  
" Duck." Robbie said. Chris and I started laughing really, really hard. Robbie looked at us really weird, and we sat there just laughing.  
  
Chris and I later on went out walking around Providence. Actually we decided to walk around South Providence, which wasn't a good idea, and if Syd would ever find out I'd be dead. Oh well, secrets can be secrets.  
  
Syd''s POV:  
  
I gazed into Owen's eyes, they were so loving so full of compassion. I felt as if we were the only two people in the room.   
"I can't believe we're getting married in six months," Owen said. He kissed me again.   
"Mm I know," I whispered. "I'm so glad everyone took the news well."   
"Well they didn't have a choice now did they?" Owen said smiling.   
I broke away from him and looked at my watch. "Oh my God is almost eight."   
"So it's a Friday night you need to relax," Owen said. He pulled her into a hug.   
I leaned by head on his chest feeling the warmth of his body. "I love you."   
Owen kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."   
Then the door slammed and Joanie came into the room. "Aw such love," she said smiling.   
I sat up. "Funny," I said narrowing my eyes. "Where have you been?"   
"Out," Joanie said. "Hey Hannah come on its bath time."   
Hannah came running into the room. "Hi Aunt Syd hi Owen."   
"Hi sweetie," I said. She climbed up on the couch beside me.   
"Hey Hannah want to hear a joke?" Owen asked her. I smiled. Hannah and Owen seemed to get along great and Owen was really good with Hannah. He would make an excellent dad.   
"OK," Hannah said smiling.   
"Honey its bath time," Joanie said. She picked up Hannah. "Say goodnight to Aunt Syd and Owen."   
"Night," Hannah said.   
"Night bug," I replied. I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Owen. "I think I'll turn in to wake me when the girls get home."   
"We will," Joanie and Owen said together. "Ash left a note for you."   
I nodded. Owen stood up and kissed me long and hard. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.   
I nodded. I headed for the guesthouse and changed into my PJ's. I crawled into bed, smiling as I fell asleep.   
  
I suddenly found myself in the middle of a huge crowed at O'Neils.   
"Hi Syd!" Ashley's voice came from behind me. "Glad you could come wonna go get a drink?" Ash asked.   
I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "I don't even know what I'm doing here."   
"Aw come on Syd everyone is doing it," came my mother's reply. She appeared before me. "Join the party, live a little. Meet a guy."   
"Mom I'm engaged," I snapped glowering at her.   
"Which is exactly why you need to live a little," Mom said. She pulled me by the arm onto the dance floor. "You're going to be tied down to him for the rest of your life..."   
"MOTHER!" I screamed. "I don't want to..."   
"Come on Syd live a little," Ashley repeated. "Live a little live a little live a little live a little."   
Suddenly I heard voices chanting in my ears. I covered them. "NOOO STOP IT STOP IT!!"   
  
I awoke with a start and looked at the clock. I was getting married, I didn't want to have fun, I loved Owen and he loved me that was that. I looked at the clock again and realized it was almost mid night. Were the girls home yet?  
Then the door opened and Amy appeared in the doorway. "Sorry I woke you."   
"Its OK," I said sitting up. "Is Ash home yet?"   
"Syd its Ash we're taking about," Amy said with a smirk on her face.   
I had to laugh. "Right. Well...good night."   
"Night," Amy said.   
I heard the door close and laid there for a moment. That dread didn't mean anything; in six months I would be Mrs. Owen Frank. 


End file.
